


mouth like heaven, kisses falling like stars

by lemontart (milkthief)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender Neutral, Implied Friends To Lovers, JUST, Kissing, M/M, Other, Romance, implied college AU, lots of kisses, lots of love for youngk's moles, soulmate!AU, youngk's moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkthief/pseuds/lemontart
Summary: In the olden days, people believed that the moles on a person’s body represents where your soulmate liked to kiss you in your past life.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 30





	mouth like heaven, kisses falling like stars

**Author's Note:**

> i tried with this reader fic yeehaw
> 
> this is based on my twt moot, lovely jess' [prompt](https://twitter.com/sweeetpiri/status/1301000704186896387). <3 i hope you all like it
> 
> title is inspired by richard siken's words.

**_In the olden days, people believed that the moles on a person’s body represents where your soulmate liked to kiss you in your past life._ **

  
  
  


When Younghyun had come across this notion, a laugh bubbled from his chest. _Really_? Then his soulmate must have had a thing for leaving two kisses within the same area. Everything seemed ridiculous, until, well, he met you. 

  
  
  
  


“If that was true, then why don’t people have moles on their mouths then?” He spoke one time. His essay was sitting untouched, uncontinued and bland at a hundred words still. 

  
  


You almost choked on your coffee before throwing him a look. “What on earth are you saying, Younghyun?” If you were honest, you weren’t paying much attention to what he was saying until that part. 

  
  


“Exactly! These soulmate and mole things aren’t making sense.” 

  
  


You just rolled your eyes at how ridiculous he sounds with his ideas. Sometimes you find the time to indulge him, but he was right. The soulmate thing wasn’t really making any sense. It seemed too farfetched in this time, where everything was too uncertain. Some people liked to scour the earth willingly just to find _their_ person. Younghyun thinks otherwise and so do you. That’s why you’re both stuck in this coffee shop, trying to push through with your essays and mountainous readings. 

  
  


Sometimes you catch Younghyun looking at you. Younghyun, your designated pair during various coursework. Younghyun, that boy with the shining smile. Younghyun, that boy who always seems so kind and slow to anger. 

  
  
  


You take a gulp of your espresso as the time continues to tick away, the dark hues of the night beginning to take over the world outside. 

  
  


_Soulmates, huh?_

* * *

It hit Younghyun one day, like ice being doused on his whole being. 

  
  


There you were, planting kisses on his being like small butterflies landing on a delicate petal. Eyes closed, you started.

  
  
  


One on the top of his right ear— when he blushes high as he is caught off guard with a spring of compliments.’

> _But you really are beautiful_. You tell him one drunken night and the blush travels from the apples of his cheek from the alcohol to the tips of his ears due to something more. So you just smile, continuing like nothing happened. Maybe it’s nothing. 

  
  
  


Two on his lobe for when he listens to you, no matter how ridiculous are the things that come out of your pretty mouth. 

  
  


> _I worked really hard on this essay, you sobbed._ There he was consoling you in your apartment, looking like a mess. It was a really tough week. You couldn’t seem to meet your goals for the semester and the world seems to be beating you down, hell bent on making you miserable. But, Younghyun was there. He was there listening to you patiently, waiting for you to finish before he speaks. Always waiting.

  
  


> _Do you think our professor looks like Gru?_ You whisper to him one time.
> 
> _What?!_ He whispers. _We’re in class and you’re asking me this?_ A smile was beginning to ghost on his features. 
> 
> Then, the booming voice of your professor cuts through the room. 
> 
> _What can you say about this graph, Mr. Kang? Care to explain?_
> 
> And just like that, Younghyun answers in A+ student fashion. The professor just nodded in approval and continued to blabber on about the discussion.
> 
> _I’m going to get you for that someday_. He huffs in annoyance.
> 
> _I’d like to see you try, Kang._ With that, you both pay attention. 

One, just under his lip, for always speaking kindness and the truth. The gateway to his heart and his soul are the words Younghyun utters. 

  
  


> _Why are you so kind?_ You ask him one time. 
> 
> _Huh?_
> 
> _I mean, they mixed up your order, gave you a different cake, and you didn’t get angry or annoyed. Not even a bit._
> 
> _Well, it’s not nice to be rude. They’re just doing their jobs. You know?_
> 
> You hum in approval. Truly there was almost nothing to anger this man. 

One falls on his forehead, to his nose, to his cheeks. _Always so, so beautiful_. You mutter. Younghyun just smiles. Relishing in how softly your kisses fall on him. How gentle you are, with the way you move, how you envelop him with your being and he just sits there, waiting. 

  
  


Two on the proximity of his neck: one just before is tapers into his collarbone, and one just at the bottom of his Adam's apple. 

> _You have a nice voice._ You commented out of the blue. 
> 
> _You think so?_
> 
> _Yeah! Why won’t you sing more? You could be a famous singer._
> 
> The smile just barely cracks from his face, his eyes somber. _They didn’t really want me to be one._ He says a bit quietly. 
> 
> _Oh_. You tried to think of ways to lighten up the mood. _Well, you could always sing for me then._ _I’d always listen to you._
> 
> He just looks at you adoringly. _If soulmates were real, perhaps it would be a pleasure to spend every lifetime with you._ He thinks. 

One on the top of his sternum, you quietly revere. This one was hidden from everyone else. Only you and Younghyun could see it. 

> You were laying on top of him, gently tracing constellations on his skin. If you would pay attention, maybe you’d have another one discovered. His chest rises and falls at the same time as yours— calm. You wouldn’t have traded this for anything else— just the two of you laying side by side in his dimly lit room, speaking words only lovers would know. You could spend an entire eternity just like this. Surely, Younghyun wouldn’t mind. 

The last one, the top of his beating heart. 

> _Why do you keep kissing me there?_ He gently asks, fingers drawing circular patterns at your shoulder blades. 
> 
> _Nothing._ You say and just continued to press a kiss to the warm skin just where his heart lies beneath. 
> 
> _I know you have something to say._ He whispers. _I’ll listen. The things you say are always so interesting._
> 
> You are taken aback by his words. So you started to formulate your sentences. 
> 
> _Well_ , you start. _I like this one because it’s just above your heart. It means you’re here, you’re alive. And what beautiful thing would that be, Younghyun?_ You ask. 
> 
> He hums in reply. His eyes were closed, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 
> 
> _What beautiful thing is this; to be next to you, living, breathing. I wish I had every lifetime by your side._ You confess.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Younghyun just smiles and draws you closer. _Let’s sleep?_ He asks. You hum in approval, closing your eyes shut and taking in his warmth. 

Maybe this is what people meant. Maybe the abundance of the dots, the stars on his body are a testament to how much love you have for him, and him to you. _Perhaps_ , Younghyun thinks. _Perhaps this is what they mean with soulmates. With spending a hundred, thousand lifetimes with the half of your heart, your soul._

And so, he draws your body a little bit closer, a little tighter. So he could always remember how to hold you, so he would know how it feels to have you when the time comes and you are whisked into another lifetime. So begins another chance to wade through a sea, bearing everything the waves could give, in order to live with you.

  
  


Younghyun wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the mistakes i made this on a whim and it's also unedited!
> 
> this was really inspired by the chaos youngks's chest had brought on the tl and how we discovered that he had lots of moles. Cute!
> 
> also, stream Even of Day's Where the Sea Sleeps!!!!!! <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dearentropy) !!!


End file.
